


A little cut

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Sadstuck, sort of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the OOC Eridan I had this idea for a long time</p></blockquote>





	A little cut

You are Eridan fucking Ampora,  
You the sea king,  
The purple blooded fish prince.  
You're name is Eridan Ampora and you're in love with your morail.  
Please, its just a flush crush,  
You're way to good for it to affect you,  
...yeah...sure you are...  
A small cut here,  
A small cut there,  
It's just a few purple scars,  
Easily hidden from the world,  
Easily hidden from the one you love,  
Easily hidden from everyone...you hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the OOC Eridan I had this idea for a long time


End file.
